Danger
by fantasygurl13
Summary: this sets place after the battle of the 5 armies but where the heirs of durin live. Fili is married, he has three kids, two sons and one daughter. but the danger is far from over..
1. Chapter 1: Aislinn

Part one: Aislinn

As I'm taking a walk, I hear footsteps behind me... Turning around slowly I see guards surrounding me, at first I think it's from my dad to keep an eye on me... but then one grabs my arm hard and I wince, then I realize they aren't from my dad, then from who? Glaring, I reach my dagger and slice at the guard who grabbed my arm stepping back and frowning as one pulls my arm behind my back as I hear my dagger drop against the ground.

"This is highly unfair, one against many... how many of you are there, like 50?"

None of the guards answer, for now I had done a good job at keeping a cool head, not letting them know how actually scared I was.

"Only 58, princess" One guard replied, stepping up to me

I was sure they knew how scared I was, but I was determined to keep my dignity, my father taught me well. By the way all the rest of the guards held on to his every word I knew he was the one in charge.

"Why 58 guards against one girl who is not that skilled with weapons? You over-estimated me, why? Just because I am the daughter of Fili?"

The one holding me tightened his grip on my arm behind my back as I whimper as pain shoots up my arm, the rest of the guards hear my whimper and close in when a female voice rings out.

"Leave her! She is for the master to decide what we do with her." A female with red hair steps forward and smirks at me. And then blackness overtakes me and I feel myself go limp in my captor's arms.


	2. Chapter 2: Fili

Part two: Fili

I sit in the halls of Erebor, with an arm around my wife and a smile on my face. Smoking from my pipe, from a previous fight with a demon wolf and saving my wife and brother not to mention delivering my youngest son, Gurion in all that panic, he had been injured badly so he was unable to fight for a few weeks.

I watch my oldest son, Zaiden talk with his girlfriend Isabell, probably the only elf that has ever gotten along with the dwarves, let alone date one.

Gurion was practicing with his swords, earning a smile from Fili.

The only one missing was Aislinn, his only daughter, and that worried me a little.

I feel Haiven's gaze on me and grins, turning his head to find her staring at me.

"Something on your mind?"

I shake my head and glance around again, no need to worry the rest of them with my worries.

She frowned and I felt her lips brush up against mine, Kissing her softly back in return

I chuckle and smile at her, opening my mouth to tell her when a guard rushes in looking panicked.

Frowning, I stand up, Hands laced behind my back "what is it?"

The guard who looked more worried of his reaction spoke quickly but loudly enough

"My prince… your daughter is missing…"

That got everyone's attention.

Feeling Haiven tense behind me, I glance back at her.

"What do you mean?"

The guard hesitated "we found signs of a struggle… and," He held up the dagger that Fili had made sure never left his daughter's side. "This was found dropped in the grass…" The guard continued on

"You mean my baby is out there, taken by someone or something!?" Haiven asked with a gasp.

Fili looked back at her and then looked back at the guard. "Do we know who took her? Any signs, clues?"

The guard gave a sigh and kept his eyes on the prince.

"Thalestan, and his people, it seems like the likely suspect… unless the pale orc is included in this… there were some traces of orcs nearby…"

At the mention of the pale orc, Fili's eyes widened, I knew how deadly the pale orc was and if he had done anything to my daughter I would kill him.

I felt Haiven grasp my arm "is my baby… taken by them?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it…" I smile softly and turn, kissing Haiven and then following the guard toward the weapon room.

"Wait! What about us?" I turn my head and see Zaiden and his brother watching me.

"we want to help" Zaiden continues on and looks at his father.

"it is too dangerous" Sighing, I rub my head in frustration "Fine, Zai, you can come. But Gurion, stay with your mother."

Before anyone could argue, I walked to the weapons room. Getting my armor on, hearing Zaiden enter behind me.

We would find my daughter and bring her back. That much I was certain of.


End file.
